A vehicle user often desires to carry various items in the vehicle, including handled items. It is certainly possible to simply set such items in the vehicle cargo area or on a seat or a floorboard of the vehicle. However, this risks the items sliding or overturning and potentially damaging the contents. Further, soiling of and possibly damage to the vehicle seat, floorboard, etc. from such spillage is possible. This is particularly true of very flexible handled items such as plastic or cloth grocery bags, tote bags, and the like. For that reason, often solutions to hold items such as boxes, bags, etc. are provided in vehicles. The solutions include fixed hooks, cargo netting, storage pockets or compartments, and various rack systems disposed in the vehicle interior and/or cargo area. Such solutions lack flexibility in the number and size of items which may be carried thereon, particularly in the case of handled items such as grocery bags, purses, tote bags, etc., but also for other items such as clothing carried on hangers. Moreover, handled items hung from a hook or rack tend to swing and sway because of the vehicle motion, also risking overturning and/or damage to the handled item contents and the vehicle interior.
To solve these and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a holder assembly for supporting items such as handled bags. Advantageously, the described assembly accommodates numerous items, and further is adjustable to accommodate numerous size dimensions of items to be carried in the vehicle.